Peter Returns Today
by Autum-Lily-of-Neverland
Summary: Autumn is a dreamer, and has always longed for Neverland. Peter has Returned...Follow Autumn on her journy to Neverland, her quest to save it... you to will fall in love as they defeat fear, and fall in love
1. Chapter 1: How Very Peculiar

**Peter Returns Today**

**Chapter 1: How Very Peculiar **

_Setting_: A small town, a neighborhood near a valley with an open field… like reality at the edge of a fantasy world, with an enchanting forest just beyond… adventures waiting on the other side.

Laughter was heard down the valley… you'd expect to see at least 2 girls playing in the field, but there was only one. She had to be at least 16… so odd for lookers on, she was so youthful, with such a sweet countenance and child-like innocence that was craved by many. Her strange ways was what made her unique… she was usually reading something and if it wasn't that, it was writing. And 9 times out of 10, it was fantasy… a far off land, a place where wonderful things happened, magical creatures, excitement, adventure, where good triumphs over evil, romance and happy endings. She was proper, elegant, yet curious and adventurous… she was sweet and kind, and everyone found her fantasies enduring and she was adored by anyone who met her… for there was none like her.

But she had 2 sides, her "little girl" and her "big girl". Her little girl was described was a daring, charming little British child who would often be found playing in the woods or reading a book in the field … her big girl was just on older version of this, but sadly had a modern side… rock music and art were her other passions.

Some one had just moved in next door to Autumn, he was now looking down the ravine at her as she danced in the field to the music in her pretty little head. He smiled… thinking… "_She's the one… this is perfect_."

That night in her dreams…

_She smiled happily as she sat upon the cloud, sitting next to the most amusing boy… _

"_Let's take a closer look!" he said in a mischievous tone, that charming grin beaming on his face. _

_She followed him as he flew head over heals a few clouds down and they landed… looking down at the **Jolly Rodger** a good 300 ft above. _

"_Watch this!" he said, his mischievousness now turning into show-off… he flew straight down at the ship…. "Oh Captain Hook! …. Over here! You'll never catch me! Na-na-na-na-na-na! ..." _

_Captain Hook fired at him, missing and hitting a sail shaft of his ship. _

"_Timber!" Pan yelled as it fell. He flew back up… he smiled as he reached her… "Are you ready? Will you stay here in Neverland with me? Where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again…" _

"_Never… is an awfully long time…"_ she said as she drifted out of her sleep… she sat up in bed, remembering her dream… she sighed.

She looked out the window, the sun shining brightly as the birds sang their morning song… she pulled her feet up towards her, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Never is an awfully long time," Autumn said as she laid her head on her knees.

**But she was ready.**

She got up; shaking off her dream, her modern self kicking in… she went to her stereo and turned on her CD player, playing her "CD of the Month": **My Chemical Romance**. She sang along with the songs as she got ready for school…

"_You'll never make me leave …_

_I wear this on my sleeve…_

_You wanna follow something, _

_Give me a better cause to leave, _

_Just give me what I need_

_Give me a reason to believe…_

_So, gimmi all your poison!_

_Gimmi all you pills!_

_And gimmi all your hopeless hearts and make me ill_

_You running after something that you'll never kill…_

_If this is what you want, then fire at will!"_

She looked out her window and realized that someone had moved in next door… and in the bedroom directly across from hers was visible a boy, about her age… She went down to breakfast and then left for school. She put in her **My Chemical Romance **CD and played "I never told you what I do for a living" with her windows down as she backed out of her driveway. She noticed that the boy next door was getting in his own vehicle.

**_Later that day… _**At lunch the new boy sat down at a table by himself at the table next to Autumn and her friends.

"Autumn… that boy has been staring at you…" Tru said pointed out.

"Isn't that the one you said moved in next door to you?" Lily wondered aloud.

"He's cute and he's totally digging you, call him over here…" Katie suggested.

Autumn looked at her friends blankly for a moment. Then responded to them in order…

"Oh, has he?" she said to Tru in an almost knowing tone, with a smile. "Yes, it is," she replied to Lily. "I'm not so sure that would be a good idea." She said as she turned to look at Katie. Instantly they all erupted in the same response…

"Oh come on!"

"Ask him to come over here! Come on!"

"Why not? How would that not be a good idea?"

"He's new! He lives next door to you! You have to talk to him at some point in time!"

Autumn looked over at him briefly… he was staring at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She then motioned at him for him to come over and sit with them. Just as he did so, Katie and Tru's boyfriends came over and sat down at the table as well. They were nice guys and welcomed him. As the new comer sat down, Autumn introduced herself…

"Hi, my name is Autumn, you moved in next door to me…" she said in a sweet tone.

"I know, I saw you…" he began. "I'm Peter," he finished with a charming smile. Some thing was different about him; this much Autumn could tell for sure. But what it was she was uncertain of. "_Peter…"_ she thought to herself. "…_How very peculiar._"

Lunch was nice, they seemed to click well and they struck up a good conversation, Peter even seemed to get along well with her friends' boyfriends. As they left the lunch room, Peter walked with Autumn…

"Hey, you wanna do something tonight?" Peter asked abruptly, with a smile that was hoping for a 'yes'.

She smiled in return, cocking her head to one side, "Yes, that would be very nice."

His inquiring smile turned to a beaming grin and his whole countenance was illuminated with joy. Autumn saw this and tried to smother a giggle and hide a similar grin.

**_That Night:_** After dinner, Autumn went outside and met Peter at the centerline between there houses. They sat and talked for awhile… as they talked she saw an adventurous streak in him, a mischievous, yet charming way about him… there was something strangely familiar about him… something different as she'd noticed before. "_Peter…"_ she thought to herself. "…_How very peculiar._"… she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Thoughts ran through her head… What was it about him? Was it his hair? His smile? The way he spoke? The way he carried him self? No… it was… his name… no, it could not be… suddenly, she recognized the face… from a dream…_"Let's take a closer look!" he said in a mischievous tone, that charming grin beaming on his face. _Oh, no, there was no mistaking it… she was staring into the eyes of…Peter Pan.

_**A/N: Well all, this would be my full feature lenght chapter of a story... i hope you all like it! more to come! review review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming of Neverland

**_A/N: Reviews Appreciated:) Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**Chapter 2: Dreaming of Neverland**

**_That night in her dreams… _**

_"I want to show you something…" Peter said._

_"What is it Peter?"_

_"Have you ever thought of a place where all your dreams could come true? You never have to grow up and best of all… you can fly!"_

_Autumn looked at Peter in disbelief… "Well, yes… but such a place does not—"  
"Shhh! Don't say that! It will ruin its magic!"_

_Autumn couldn't believe her ears… was he trying to tell her that Neverland did exist? Other than in her imagination? _

_"Come away, Autumn. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again…"_

_"Never, is an awfully long time…"_

_He smiled that charming smile that would melt any girl's heart. _

_Autumn began to stir in her sleep… hearing something in the reality realm that was coaxing her from her slumber… a voice, in the distance… _

Autumn rolled over in her bed, there was a voice outside her window. Groggily, she got up and looked out it… there, she saw Peter, in midair out side his bedroom window. She spun around, not believing what she had just seen. …

Suddenly, Autumn bolted upright in bed, it was morning… the sun was pouring into her window, the birds were sings and there was the calamity of pans in the kitchen below her. She sat in bed and thought for a moment… as she did so, the nights events came back to her… she remembered her dream, then remembered looking out her window… but she didn't recall getting back in bed… had she even looked out the window? No, it must have been a dream… boys can't _fly_….

That day at school, Autumn couldn't help but notice that Peter looked as if he were glowing, more than he was the day before when she had excepted he invitation. He smelt of cool breeze… _"No. that's your imagination"_ she told herself. … his hair was ruffled… like the wind had blown it self through it on his way to a far off_—"Stop it! This is ridiculous! It was a dream!"_ she thought, cutting off her own train of thought. Just as she thought this, Peter looked at her and smiled his charming smile. But there was something about him… she knew this for sure. She followed him to his locker, when he opened it there was a leaf on his jacket.

A thought rose inside of her, but she pushed a way. _"A leaf can come from anywhere."_ She told herself. She hid her countering thoughts with a smile and commented lightly, with a giggle… "Did you go leaf picking this morning?"

Suddenly he looked slightly nervous, as if he were hiding something. "Uhhh… heh yea…" he smiled to cover it up, but it wasn't his normal charming smile…

_"How odd…"_ she thought. But shrugged it… trying very hard not think silly thoughts of Pan…

_**Again, in her dreams that night, she had the same dream she had the night prior… **only this time… there was more…_

"_I want to show you something…" Peter said._

_"What is it Peter?"_

_"Have you ever thought of a place where all your dreams could come true? You never have to grow up and best of all… you can fly!"_

_Autumn looked at Peter in disbelief… "Well, yes… but such a place does not—"  
"Shhh! Don't say that! It will ruin its magic!"_

_Autumn couldn't believe her ears… was he trying to tell her that Neverland did exist? Other than in her imagination? _

_"Come away, Autumn. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again…"_

_"Never, is an awfully long time…"_

_He smiled that charming smile that would melt any girl's heart. _

_He held out his hand, Autumn took it. And he led her out her bedroom window… in flight. She didn't understand how she was flying… but it was magical. As they reached the horizon, he looked at her and smiled. When she smiled back, he looked into her eyes…_

_"Hold on tight!"_

_"What?" Autumn said, for his command came so abruptly. _

_"And whatever happens…" he said grinning, yelling over the growing wind, as she noticed they were steadily picking up speed… "Don't let gooo!" _

_They shot through the barrier between this world and the next and exploded into a sea of stars planets… she looked down to see her reflection… water was beneath them… for some on reason she had the feeling of falling…_

Clunk she hit the floor. She got up rubbing her arm, when she heard laughing out her window… _"Oh… not again." _She thought.When she looked out her window she saw Peter in his room, a glowing ball of light glittering about, jingling. Her eyes widened… a _fairy!_ She rubbed her eyes, maybe she was sleeping…

Abruptly, Autumn shot upright in bed, again she found that it was morning… the sun was pouring into her window, the birds were sings their morning songs and the sound of her mother making calamity with the pans in the kitchen below her. _No, there were no such things as_—she stopped herself… she sighed, shaking her head, getting out of bed and going to school.

Over the course of the next few days, her talks with Peter developed, growing deeper, more personal, becoming more acquainted and getting to know each other on a close-friend basis. And the next few nights she had the same dream, but a little more would come to her each time… by the 5th night, they were having a squabble with Hook and his band of pirates….

_Autumn was bound, and being pushed toward the edge of the plank, Peter helplessly tied to the mass of the ship. But for some reason, Peter had a smile on his face…_

"_You can't kill her, she can't die…"_

"_Oh, but that's where you're wrong Pan…" Hook began, almost in a smart-aleck "eat this" and a "I'm so going to enjoy watching you die" sort of way… "See, you're tied to the mass" he said pointing at him. "And she is about to be pushed off the plank… there's nothing you can do!"_

"_But you wouldn't kill her… she's the one…"_

_Hook looked at her in disgust… "Well then, she must die…" he swung at her with his sword…_

"Hhhuuua!" Autumn shot straight up in bed, gasping for air, groping the bed around her. She sat there in the dark, breathing heavily, trying to fill her lungs. That's when she heard it again… she looked at the clock; 2:41am… she wasn't dreaming this time… she went to her window… she saw peter flying out of his window, he saw her this time. His eyes widened for a moment, then he kept on, as though he hadn't seen her at all. But he was gone now… and there was nothing more that she could do except go back to bed. As she lay there, trying to go back to sleep, she wondered about the last part of her dream… what did Peter mean… she was "the one"? Her eye lids grew heavy and the next thing she knew, it was morning.

The next day at lunch they were all sitting around their table as usual, laughing and joking. Suddenly the topic of dreams came up…

"I had the strangest dream last night! I can't remember much of it! But it was me, Autumn, and Lily and we were all on a trip and," Tru paused to laugh… "And we saw an elf… and this dog tried to talk to Lily and she totally spazed."

Every one laughed…

"Yeah, I had quite a peculiar dream myself last night… it was one of those ones where you thought you woke up and you really didn't…" Autumn said, looking at Peter, who tried to look as if he weren't nervous under her eyes…  
"Oh I hate those! I always think I woke up and went to school and I find myself still lying in bed half way through first hour!" Katie said.

"What was your dream about?" Lily asked…

Autumn paused for a moment, weighing her options… "I don't remember…" she laughed with a scrunched face and grin. She looked over at Peter for a moment, a look of relief on his face.

After lunch, Peter walked Autumn to her locker. He seemed quiet almost a little uneasy, like he was hiding something perhaps. So she asked him if there was anything bothering him.

"No, no… I just… I've been… I'm…" he stuttered looking for the right thing to say. He looked down at Autumn, who'd been looking at him. _"come on, excuse now!"_ he thought. "I'm worried about a test I have next hour." He spit out his last words quickly.

She nodded in compliance. When they got to her locker, he leaned in close to her as she was getting things for her next class.

"It wasn't a dream, Autumn." Peter said apprehensively.

_**A/N: Dont you just love cliff hangers? chapter 3 is on its way! review review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

_**A/N: I must apologize greatly for the delay! IM VERY SORRY! I will try not to let that happen again. Any how, I know you will LOVE the next chapter, and I'm getting awesome idea's for the chapters following! So without further todo, I give you, chapter 3!**_

**_I would like to give a thanks to _****_Aria Elessar_****_, your reviews/emails have encouraging! And it meant a lot to me when you dedicated that chapter to me, especially b/c Stars of Time is my favorite story! This chapter is for you!_**

**_Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed_**

"It wasn't a dream, Autumn." He said, anxiously almost apprehensive, pressed for air.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

He breathed harder now, "You know," he paused tensely. "…when you saw me last night."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"You think I'm a freak now, don't you?" he said, worriedly.

"No," she said carefully, placing a hand on his arm reassuringly… lovingly…

He fidgeted, restless and fretful where he stood, in the hall, with all those people, under her gaze. "Look, can I talk to you tonight?"

Autumn nodded anxiously.

"Alright, come over around 6." He fidgeted for a second, not knowing what to do… "I'll see you later then, bye."

For the rest of the day at school, that was all Autumn could think about. She could barely focus… especially in history class because he was there, now it was impossible. By the time school was out, it was riveting inside her… "_Could it be? How was this possible?"_ **_No._** she stormed herself. He must have been referring to something else… but what? She sighed… hoping, praying… **_No way!_** Her wits were telling her it wasn't possible. Her mind and heart fought each other internally all the way home; contradicting, coinciding, mixing… it was dreadful.

She had a terrible time trying to keep her mind occupied and to stop herself from fidgeting during dinner. Finally, the clock chimed 6pm. Autumn froze, almost frightened to find out the truth… but desperately needing to. Her blank mind, which she had worked so hard to control, now tumbled with many thoughts, as she stiffly made her way down stairs and out the back door. Peter was standing across the yard waiting for her. Autumn wasn't sure how she should react, think, feel… she was so confused, everything she'd ever hoped and prayed for, everything she'd ever dreamed of, the story she fell in love with now stood right there in front of her. The story that was supposed to be a fairytale, impossible in reality, something she was told only existed in her imagination, it was all coming to life before her… she took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Peter.

"You look frightened…" he said, like he was scared of her being scared, afraid she'd never accept him.

Autumn opened her mouth to voice her feelings, but she suddenly found that she could not breathe. Peter took a step closer to her.

"Please… Don't, don't be afraid…"

Autumn shook her head. "I'm… I'm" she stuttered. "I'm **not**." She took a step closer to him. Anxiety came over her. "Please tell me…" Autumn said, desperation seeping through her voice.

Peter looked at her, gently, tenderly, desperate for her to believe him, for someone to listen, to share his secret with. He took a deep breath.

"Last night, I saw you… I know you saw me…. Fly." He paused. "I haven't been entirely honest with you… My last name isn't Turner… I know this sounds ridiculous, far fetched and entirely impossible… but…" Peter took a deep breath and sighed… praying silently that she would accept him… "But my last name is… Pan." He bit his lip cringing, holding his breath waiting for her response.

Silence was painful as he waited for her reply… Shock overcame her… her mind drew the most horribly empty blank of nothingness she'd ever known to be possible. Then suddenly exploded into a million different directions, pushing and pulling… "_Did he just say his name is Pan? As in… Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up?_" She thought to herself… "_This is impossible_." Well, he had to have grown at some point in time; otherwise he wouldn't be a teenage boy standing there face to face with her. How many years it took him to decide to grow up was the question, and the even bigger question, the more important one, was **_why_**.

"Why?" was all that Autumn could think of to say, the only formable thing she could utter.

"Why what?" Peter asked, now slightly confused at her train of thought, wondering if that meant she had accepted him.

"Why did you decide to grow up?"

Peter thought for a moment, wondering if he should ask her now if she had actually accepted him, or wait for further proof… but as for the question at hand… "Well, that's a little more… complicated." He paused to look at her. Her expression dropped, as if disappointed, like maybe now she would choose not to believe him. He couldn't let that happen. "Please, don't be offended. Don't think I'm hiding something. I just, I can't explain that to you until I'm sure you believe me."

Autumn thought about this for a moment. "Fair enough. What _can_ you tell me?"

Ready to make her believe he knew just what to say; "I was lonely, after Wendy. Bad things happened… which I will fill you in all about later." Peter became desperately eager to share his world with her, to tell her everything. There was a pause, as his impatience fervor began to boil over inside him. He became restless under her gaze, "Autumn, I want to show you something…" Peter said.

Autumn's imagination flared as she remembered her dreams, she became widely anxious to hear his next words, not even knowing if she ought to believe them, but desperate to find out. "What Peter?"

"Have you ever thought of a place where all your dreams could come true!" Peter asked fervently, silently urging and pleading, just praying she'd accept him.

Autumn looked at Peter in almost disbelief… was this really happening? Her impulses took over; her heart grabbing at what he was about to say, trying not to seem too eager, but not disarming. "Peter, what are you trying to say?"  
"Let me show you… tonight." Peter said.

Autumn couldn't believe her ears… was he trying to tell her that Neverland did exist? Other than in her imagination? "Show me what?" She inquired with the most intense curiosity.

"Do you believe? Do you want to see the place you've dreamed of?" Peter spoke tenderly, praying she'd accept his offer.

Autumn did not know if she should, but her heart, with every inch of its being screamed at her to go. She wanted so much to believe it was true… now there was only one way to find out… "Yes."

"Then come with me. …I'll come to you window… after midnight." Peter said, his smile as radiant as ever. Inside he was rejoicing with an intense exhilaration and passion beyond compare to any other worldly thing. He would show her his world, she would accept him, and everything would be made right.

That night, Autumn was far too wound up to even try to settle down. As she lie in her bed, she looked up at the ceiling, thinking about everything Peter had said. Time passed so slowly. She couldn't lay still either; the blood flowing through her veins pulsed with anticipation. Intense energy surged through her as she willed the clock to move faster, but through her efforts, time only seemed to go slower. She had almost coxed herself into sleep when there was a tapping on her window. Autumn nearly jumped of her skin. The time was now. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing accelerated and shallow, her adrenaline drew her to an unbearably helpless desire for him to show everything she'd ever wished for. Her yearning grew stronger as she got out of bed, her nightgown reaching the floor. She cautiously made her way to the window, praying he wouldn't disappoint her. Peter was hovering outside her window waiting for her. She opened it, inviting him in her room. He floated in, with a beaming hopeful grin and landed silently on the floor.

Peter looked at her, cocking his head to one side, smiling. "I like the nightgown… cute…" he said with a nod.

"Should I change it?" Autumn wondered aloud, looking at him, seeing that he had on normal clothes.

"If you like," he said, grinning at her charmingly.

She smiled shyly and turned around, walking over to her changing wardrobe and hiding behind it. "How old are you, Peter?"

"17… or 150, if you like," Peter replied, quite frankly.

Autumn peeked her head out from behind the curtain with eye brows raised in disbelief… When he nodded in reassurance, she retreated back behind the curtain, letting the thought settle for a bit then continuing; "How long did it take you to decide to grow up?"

There was a moment of brief silence, as Peter thought about this… "Well, I had already been a child for 67 years when I met Wendy. So… about 83 years. I had the appearance of only a 10 year old, so I aged 7 years to be where I am at 150 years of age in total."

"So, what year would that place your birth?" Autumn asked.

"1856."

"Wow…" Autumn said, almost as though she were surprised as she stepped out from behind the curtain, fully dressed now.

Peter grinned his mischievous charming smile as he took pleasure in the sight of her. His eyes locked with her as he saw interest and imagination in her eyes, pleading for him to open them to a new world. A sparkle glistened in her eye…

"Come away, Autumn. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again…"

"Never, is an awfully long time…"

He smiled that charming smile that would melt any girl's heart.

He held out his hand, Autumn took it. And he led her out her bedroom window… in flight. The cool night air wisped through her hair as she flew gracefully over the town… her mind didn't understand how she was flying, but her heart told her it was real… and it was magical. As they reached the horizon, he looked at her and smiled. When she smiled back, he looked into her eyes…

"Hold on tight!"

"What?" Autumn asked, she was confused, for his command came so abruptly.

"And whatever happens…" he said grinning, yelling over the growing wind, as she noticed they were steadily picking up speed… "Don't let gooo!"

They shot through the barrier between this world and the next and exploded into a sea of stars and planets… she looked down to see her reflection… water was beneath them. They flew past the numerous plants and stars and into the world on the other side…

As the night began to fade, they could clearly see the land ahead of them. The view was breath-taking. Autumn gasped in awe…

"Neverland," she said, a smile in her marveling tone.


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Believe?

**_AN: Sorry it took me a few weeks. i just wanted to be able to submit 2 chapters at once. im already working on chapter 6, so hopfully that will be up soon. but i hope you all enjoy chapter 4! _**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Do You Believe? **

Peter and Autumn had finally arrived in Neverland… Flowers were blooming everywhere; the sun was shining beautifully in the blue sky, which was scattered with fluffy white clouds. The water was a deep blue-green and the trees were taller than any tree Autumn had ever laid eyes on. It seemed as though magic was settled in the very air they breathed. They landed upon a cloud, looking down on the Land Autumn had always dreamed of…

"Do you believe?" Peter asked, with a charming smile. A desperate, yet hopeful, impatience had overcome him and he couldn't wait another second.

Autumn smiled gleefully, "It seems like a dream!" she said, "a very good dream…"

"I assure you, it's no dream, Autumn." Peter said, in a more serious tone.

Autumn just looked at him, her heart pounding with excitement that she was there with him.

Peter getting anxious asked once more, "Do you believe?"

Autumn nodded with a smile… "Yes, I do."

Peter grinned with delight as he reached over and took Autumn's hand. She smiled warmly as she looked into his eyes and saw a twinkle of amusement with her. Playfulness filtered in as he verbalized his next words;

"Would you like the grand tour of the island?" Peter asked.

Autumn smiled and nodded giddily.

His charming, mischievous smile came to his lips as he then said; "Then follow me!"

He swooped down off the cloud, nose-diving towards the jungle-like forest below. At the last moment, just a few feet from the tops of the trees, Peter angled his path over them, looking behind him to see if Autumn had done the same. She was right on his heels. Peter laughed playfully as he saw that she been a quick learner at flying and already adjusted her gracefulness in order to do tricks and stunts with agility and speed. Almost as though she were a natural-born flyer… like him.

Moments later, Peter landed; it was in a clearing, directly in the middle of the island. When Autumn landed, he led her by hand down to the beach to see the mermaids, the dark and mysterious creatures, who knew every thing that went on that was anything of interest.

"Oh, how sweet!" Autumn cooed, as they knelt to greet the maidens of the sea, as they swam up to them. Peter looked at her with warning eyes… as though he couldn't believe she didn't know the mermaids were creatures of distrust for strangers and could become potentially dangerous if they felt in any way threatened. You had to be very careful when approaching a mermaid. Except for Peter of course, he was the center, the life of the island, he was allied with all of its nature, and all loved him.

That was, excluding the Pirates. Autumn was confused at his expression… "Are mermaids not sweet?"

"They'll sweetly drown you if you get too close." Peter said. Autumn looked at him in frightened disbelief, so Peter clarified; "Mermaids are not as they are in story books."

Peter spoke to the mermaids for a bit, using clicking, signals and gestures until he realized one of them was eyeing Autumn. Peter hissed at her and the mermaids screeched and dove into the water and swam off.

"What were they saying? Were you _talking _to them?" Autumn inquired as they walked back into the forest.

Peter nodded. "Yes, I was…"

Autumn was surprised at this. "What were you saying to them? What were they saying? What were you talking about?"

Peter laughed at her inquisitiveness. "I'll tell you another time. I promise."

With that he took her to see the Indians… Peter introduced her to them and made an interesting gesture. They nodded and smiled, turned to Autumn and greeted her warmly by hugging her and bowing to her. The female Indians put red paint on her cheeks and a feather in her hair. Then they sang and danced around a fire in honor of Peter's return. After a small feast, they were off to see the fairies…

Tinkerbell was more than excited to see that Peter had returned. She jingled and glittered and danced all around him. She wasn't as warm to Autumn though. Tink scowled and was rude to her. But the Fairy King was very pleased to meet her when Peter introduced her. Autumn wondered to herself why everyone had treated her so highly… was everyone just so extraordinarily nice, or was it their way of greeting new comers or… --? Her thoughts were interrupted when a few words had jolted her of Peter's conversation with The King… "She's the one," Peter had whispered, lowly.

Autumn's eyes widened, her thoughts flew… she tried to calm herself to not look conspicuous, for Peter didn't think she had heard him. "_My dream…_" she wondered to herself. --- _"But you wouldn't kill her… she's **the one**…" _--- The words echoed in her head as Peter announced they were moving on.

She was silent as they walked through the forest…

"What is it? Are you alright?" Peter asked.

Autumn was silent, thinking, placing her words carefully before she responded. "What were you speaking to the fairies about?"

Now it was Peter's turn to be silent. He stopped. They stood there, looking at each other… "I'll tell you later. I promise, please trust me."

Autumn nodded. Peter started to walk again, but her voice came suddenly again… "What about the Indians?"

Peter turned around to look into her eyes. He sighed, as inevitability set in… "Do you trust me?"

Autumn nodded. He'd brought her this far, he was **Peter Pan**, he couldn't possibly disappoint her. Peter stepped closer to her and put a hand out to her, she walked towards him and he pulled her closer and bent down to meet her eyes… Sincerity, a reassuring tenderness and calmness in his voice…

"I will tell you. Not yet, not here, not now… but I will. When them time is right, you will know. Believe me; I have every intention on sharing this whole island, its secrets and my life with you… just be patient."

Autumn nodded once more. Peter smiled at her as his hand slid down her arm and into her hand as he led her through the forest again. Soon they came upon the shore and Peter pointed in the short distance at a boat. Pirates…

The sun was beginning to set, so they turned around and headed back into the forest. They made their way deep into the woods when Peter suddenly stopped at a large tree.  
"Well, this is it…" Peter said.

"What's it?" Autumn asked, a little confused.

"This…" Peter said, stretching out his hands at the tree. "This tree."

She raised one eyebrow at him; he sighed and took her by the hand to show her what he was saying. There was a rope hanging from the tree, Peter pulled it and the middle of the tree lifted up to reveal a doorway.

"You mean to tell me we're going to huddle inside this little tree?" she inquired, instantly embarrassed that she probably had underestimated him. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that… I …"

Peter cut her off, "It's ok…" he soothed, rubbing her arm. He led her inside, then braced her as he placed her in front of him, "Watch your step…"

"What?" Autumn asked; his warning had again come so abruptly. But was too late, as soon as she began to utter the question, she slipped down the slide-in entrance into the underground-home. Peter followed her moments later.

"Welcome to the Underground Home." Peter said, stretching out his arms in show.

She smiled brightly, "Thank you." She said with the utmost gentleness.

"We shall sleep here tonight and in the morning we will go exploring and I will teach you things." Peter said.

Autumn looked around and noticed something was oddly different. "Where are all the lost boys?"

Peter sighed. "The original crew grew up. I tried to round up more, but it was hopeless, there were no worthy specimen. And none that could fit the standard stayed for very long. A few years at best… that's why I decided to leave, after Wendy; I was lonely… None other could meet her company. …" he paused, looking up to meet Autumn's eyes. "Until you," he finished solemnly.

All Autumn could do was stare at him. Abruptly Peter spoke again. "Well, my room is back this way, so I'm going to go there, you just make yourself at home where ever you like."

Autumn wanted so badly to stop him, and ask him to finish his thoughts about her, but she knew the time would come.


	5. Chapter 5: A Wish Come True

**_AN: Hey! here's chapter 5! it gets more intense from here! ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 5: A Wish Come True**

The next day, Autumn awoke to Peter shaking her gently.

"C'mon! We must get up and get an early start!" Peter said excitedly.

Autumn smiled and got up out of bed, following Peter to the table.

"I got us some fruit for us for breakfast on my morning fly. It's delicious, try it… you'll love it." Peter said with a grin.

Autumn looked at him in awe, "You've already been out this morning?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, I flew around the island, visited the fairies and stopped at my favorite fruit tree and picked up some of the most delicious fruit you'll ever taste in your whole life." Peter said. "It's delightful." he added with a smile.

Autumn sat down at the table across from Peter. They ate the fruit and enjoyed each other's company as the sun shown brightly in on them. When they finished, they took flight out of the top entrance of the home. They flew straight up and stopped, hovering dead-center in the middle of the island. They could see everything from there, everything there was to see.

"So, Autumn, what would you like to do today? Pick your fancy." Peter cooed.

Autumn looked around. It was so beautiful, the most gorgeous thing she could have imagined. "Let us have an adventure!"

Peter smiled mischievously. The two of them played and make-believed all day in the warm sun, the cool breeze blowing threw their hair as they wisped about the island in flight… chasing each other, racing, pretending.

"Peter," Autumn said abruptly. "Teach me how to fight!" They swooped down into the forest, back to the home. Peter brought out two swords and handed one to Autumn. "You will learn."

He taught her the footwork, the skills, the moves, how to wield and balance the sword… soon, they were up in mid-air, fighting pretend pirates.

"Not bad!" he shouted… It was true, she picked up the art of fencing rather quickly, if one could fight in mid-air, they were something to be said. They did have quiet an adventure…

Autumn was the damsel in distress and Peter was to save her. Peter tied her to a tree and flew up in the air, swooping down to her rescue. With one careful swish of his sward, he had her ropes cut; she collapsed into his arms, looking up at him.

"I will never let anything happen to you, no matter what, I swear to protect you." Peter said in a gallant voice. Autumn giggled. Peter stood up straight and bowed, Autumn curtseyed. Then they flew up into the air and danced in sweet-play-romance and then took off towards the horizon, hand-in-hand as if they were flying to their home, where they'd be safe.

What they didn't know is all of the land was watching… the fairies watched in awe, the mermaids watched in suspicion and … and the pirates… watched in malevolence.

"If I didn't know better," Hook said as he watched from a far. "I'd say Peter has found _the one_." Hook cringed at the thought. "She must die." He said. The he turned away and went into his quarters, planning his attack with a revengeful mind.

Once Hook was gone, the spying mermaids dove back into the water back to their own cave, _this news must be relayed to Peter at once,_ they thought.

"Peter must tell her, she must be advised. Hook will plan his attack soon. They must be ready, she must be strong. If Peter does not tell her soon, it could be fatal, and that fate of Neverland will be dreary and all its inhabitants and all its magic will become lifeless and die with it… Everlasting childhood imagination will be lost forever." The Fairy King said aloud to his company that watched with him.

Peter and Autumn laughed and played until they were tired out, almost completely spent, then they went to the beach to soak in the water. They waded in; clothes and all, cooling off their bodies. As the sun began to set, Peter noticed that mermaids were coming ashore, something of great importance and mystery must be brewing for the mermaids to come find them. While Peter spoke to them, his expressions changed. Autumn wished she could understand what they were saying so she knew what was going on. What ever it was, it had Peter frightened, distressed and made him angry.

When they were finished, he was hasty to leave, he grabbed Autumn by the hand, "We must leave at once." He said sternly, yet gently… he didn't want to worry or frighten her.

"Why? What's going on, Peter?" she asked as they rose out of the water, taking flight.

"We must go to see the fairies. Pirates are coming." Peter said, picking up speed. When they arrived at the fairy's tree-community, Peter ran to greet the King. They began talking, Autumn new it was urgent by they way he hurried their to see him. She couldn't understand what they were saying, and wondered when she'd be able to understand when any of the inhabitants of Neverland said. But this is what Peter's conversation with the King translated into:

"I just spoke with the mermaids; they said Hook was planning an attack. They said Neverland is in grave danger!"

The King, whose name is Azlariand, spoke in attempts to calm Peter, yet warn him and make him aware of the danger they could all be in… "Peter, time is running out, you must tell her. Hook has created a poison more powerful than any other, while he was in recovery from escaping the crocodile he shed enough tears with disappointment and malice. All he needs is for you to fall in love, one more time. Then he'll be jealous and adding jealousy to the mix, it would be fatal to all of Neverland."

Peter was stunned at this. He didn't know what to say. He started to wonder if bringing Autumn to Neverland was such a good idea after all. He almost began to cry in his distress. As though Azlariand was reading his mind, he assured him; "Peter, she is the one, she will save Neverland. You were not wrong in bringing her here."

Almost instantly his peace flooded him. "What do we do?" were the only words Peter could form after a few moments of trying to straighten all the thoughts flying through his now troubled mind.

"You must tell her, Peter. Hook knows your beginning to fall in love with her. he will begin to destroy Neverland." Azlariand said firmly.

Peter looked worried for a moment at this thought.

"Don't fret Peter. And don't deny your love; it is what will save you, Neverland, all of us in the end." Azlariand said in a mindful manor. "You do love her, do you not?"

Peter knew in his heart he did, but was now unsure if he should feel it. Azlariand sensed this… "Peter, if you do love her, it does not mean the destruction of us… it means the saving of us. She is to save Neverland."

Peter looked back at Autumn, feelings for her flooded him. He knew without a doubt he loved her, and he didn't care what happened, he'd save her, the island and all its inhabitants single handedly, even if he had so sacrifice himself. Azlariand began to say something else when Peter nearly interrupted him; "I love her. I'd do anything for her, even die for her."

Azlariand sighed. "Then you must tell her now, Hook has already begun. Soon Neverland will be in gave danger."

"What will he do?" Peter asked his head now cleared, on his feet, ready to defend his love and his land.

"I'm not sure, but it will be fatal. I know he has a powerful poison, but what he intends to do with it, is beyond me. The only thing you can do until we find out is tell her. make her understand as much as you can with what information you have. And keep in constant contact with me and with the mermaids. They will soon have more to tell you."

Peter nodded in compliance. "Yes sir." He said. "We will be back again tomorrow then. Good night."

They bowed to each other and Peter turned to greet Autumn's stare. "C'mon, let's go back to the home." He said as he held out his hand for her. Autumn took it and they headed out of the fairy-community and back through the ever darkening forest back to their own tree-home.

Once they were inside, Autumn broke her silence and Peter's… she could sense his uneasiness, and she knew he could sense hers… "What did you talk to the fairies about? What did the mermaids say?"

Peter was about to argue her, to tell her that she would know in time, but he knew it couldn't wait. Neither could she, she broke his silence again as he had paused before his arguing statement; "Peter, please, tell me… I know it must be urgent. I know it must be desperate, you haven't said a word to me since we got to Fairies'."

Peter sighed, his tenseness dropping, as he eased towards her. He was only a few inches away when he stopped, putting his hand on her arm to comfort her, "Autumn, please trust me. I promise I will tell you. Tomorrow, you and I, we will stay here and talk, anything is up for grabs, I tell you whatever you want to know. Completely serious. Do you trust me?"

Autumn nodded. "I trust you." How could she not trust her, he'd never given her reason not to. In her mind he never could. It was Peter Pan who was staring her in the face, not some normal boy who was dishonest and distrustful. He was Peter Pan, and just being him, he could never disappoint her.

With that, Peter took his hand and slid it around her back and pulled her into him and held her there, hugging her in hope it would comfort her. He pulled her back, looking at her, he smiled sweetly. He then led her to her bed, she sat down and he knelt in front of her. he put a hand on his face and pushed her hair back, running his fingers through it. Peter smiled again, at the thought of her being there with him.

"So, Autumn, what do you think of Neverland, do you like it?"

Disarmed by the change of subject to a more happy on, Autumn was over come with joy as she took in the fact that she was in Neverland, the place of her dreams, with the boy who enchanted them, Peter Pan… "It's like a wish come true" she said with a smile.

Peter returned the smile with an even more heart-warming one. It wasn't his cheerful-charming one; it was a more serious, caring, solemn smile. He began to stand up, but stopped briefly, and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Autumn. Sweet dreams. I will see you in the morning."

She lay down as Peter walked back to his own quarters, snuggling under the blankets and skins. She smiled to herself as she thought of him, maybe she was in love. The thought warmed her heart, and she wished he hadn't left her side. She lay there in the dark, as she drifted off to sleep, his words echoed in her head; _"Good night, Autumn. Sweet dreams…"_ she thought she would have very sweet dreams, sweet dreams of him… but they didn't turn out to be so sweet… She was sadly mistaken.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**_AN: This chapter is absolutly INCREDIBLE! i was so proud when i wrote it. i was listening to the sound-track (a little extra inspiration) and it was on the song: "please dont die" and i was writing a really sad part, and i started crying... so, it is just that good... I am just that good! Lol! any ways... ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 6: Nightmares**

Peter awoke early, like he usually did, when the sun rose. He checked Autumn before he left, she was still sleeping. Peacefully, too, by the looks of it. So he ventured out to seek council from the mermaids. But what Peter did not know, was that early that morning, soon after he left, her dreams took a different turn… they were no longer so sweet and peaceful… they were horrid and frightening. Autumn began to twist and squirm in her sleep that morning; she began to have terrifying dreams, nightmares that didn't make sense to her….

As Peter looked down at the sleeping Autumn, she looked peaceful… but her dream-state was changing. It was as though her inner dream world saw him looking at her, sensing his concern and worry for her, his fear for Neverland… like it foresaw what was happening through his eyes. …

_Engulfed in flames… the sky was crimson-red, dark clouds rolled through, thunder and an eerie wind that blew flames through the whole island. Stars were falling, it was cold, there was snow, but it was melted by the flames, which seemed to be unfazed by the snow. Screams were heard, pain was felt… nothing made sense, it was all muddled, misplaced, choppy, jumping from one horror to the next. _

Peter flew to the shore and knelt on the rocks waiting as the mermaids approached. The clicking and gestures they used to communicate translated into;

"Peter! Hook has began poisoning the atmosphere… it will take time before it worsens and becomes a real threat. So you will have time to come up with a plan of action, time to inform Autumn of the circumstances. But don't wait too long, for though it is not an immediate threat, it will be a growing one. Every second counts, every moment is of great value, every move you make is crucial. Neverland is counting on you!"

With that, Peter flew off into the forest, to share the information with the fairy King, Azlariand.

"Peter, have you spoken with dear Autumn yet this morning? Where is she?" asked Azlariand, with concern.

"No, she was sleeping when I left. That's where she is now." Peter responded, now worried at her lack of company.

Autumn was sleeping, but her sleep seemed more like reality, a dreadful one… she tossed and turned, fighting her nightmarish prophesy of the impending reality. Something she didn't understand…

_"She must die, Pan… she cannot save you now. You will die with her, and soon you can be together again in death. Face it, Pan… Neverland cannot last forever, there is not enough faith, children don't believe like they used to. You don't even fit here, now, Pan… you're almost 18… give up, you're weak…" _

"Peter! Hook's poison is becoming more powerful by the day, he is adding drastic amounts of jealousy in with his enormous quantity of disappointment and malice."

Peter looked as though he expected it, like he was not afraid of this lethal combination. Azlariand voiced his name louder as if he were trying to shake Peter from a trance…

"Peter! He is not only adding his normal mixture! He is adding new fatal venoms! Unhappiness, destruction, betrayal, death! Peter, he is creating a biological war! We cannot defeat him until Autumn is aware of her circumstances! This is something you cannot face with a fighting sword! This is an emotional war of sacrifice, bravery, goodness and love!"

Peter choked down reality. "What must we do? How am I supposed to tell her she has to save Neverland?"

"I don't know yet, Peter, but we have spies out on Hook. The Mermaids will know. The only thing you can tell her is that she is part of our destiny, she is important to the survival of Neverland." Azlariand replied with wish to tell him what he did not yet know.

"Peter, listen to me, she mustn't be alone! Hook could invade her sleep! He could even capture her!" Azlariand said with much alarm. "Go! Go home to her now! Make sure she is safe, comfort her, and tell her of this growing gloomy fate of Neverland."

Peter left with haste. He entered the home to find her twisted on her bed, soaked with sweet, breathing heavily, eyes darting about under her eyelids. Her hands gripping the sheets around her, her body quivering and trembling, whimpering and screaming, she lye there, caught in a nightmare she was tortured by….

"_She is the one, she's here, there's nothing you can do to destroy Neverland now that she's here. You can't kill her."_

Peter sat down on the bed next to her, he try to stay her calm, but she pushed against him. Her nightmare becoming more intense…

_Hook looked at Autumn with a malice she feared with her entire being. His eyes flared with the flame of red that came before death, before he made anther kill… He came at her, flames all around, stars falling from the sky. Ash was clouding the air, the ship rocked with the violent waves of the disturbed water. The land was crumbling as thunder shook the world and its atmosphere. High pitched screaming… it was her own… her own screaming brought her suddenly… out of her nightmare with a jolt, still screaming…_

She awoke shaking violently… "AHHHH!" she gasped for air. She turned to her left, as she felt a hand caressing her. It was Peter.

"It's ok, it's ok, shhhh, it's alright, I'm here now, your fine." He said, taking her into his arms, now that she was awake, and more calm.

She submitted to his arms, glad to have found them. Glad they found her. She laid her head on his chest sobbing… he soothed her by rubbing his hand up and down her back. When she became more relaxed, he pulled her into a more comfortable arrangement; he sat upright in the bed, with her lying in his lap. There he ran his fingers through her hair until she slipped back into sleep, exhausted from her tormenting nightmare.

Not but an hour later, Peter let himself fall asleep. Soon after, he was awaked by her screams… her nightmares had returned…

_"Autumn!" Peter screamed with fear of her life, losing his love. _

_"Peter!" Autumn's hand out-stretched to him…_

_Hook laughed maliciously, as thunder boomed, dark clouds of ash rumbling in and showering black rain on all of Neverland, shadowing it in a blackness, an evil the land had never seen._

Peter shook her gently, in hopes to wake her from her suffering. But her nightmare was far in motion, and had to hit its most stressful peak before releasing her. Watching her be tortured was almost as dreadful for Peter, knowing the growing danger, knowing something bad was about to happen.

_Suddenly it all changed… it went from them being dragged from each other, to her standing on the edge of the plank…_

_Autumn looked back at Peter, tears filling her eyes…_

As Peter looked at her, her face in his hand, he saw tears fill her eyes and pour out of them. Her bottom lip quivered, she pursed them together for a moment, tensely. Her body shook gently with sobs she was trying to hold back. Then opened her lips slightly, drawing in a small breath, and with the exhale out came barley audible words… "Good bye, Peter."

_A single tear ran down Autumn's cheek, as she looked back into Peter's eyes. His eye flooded with tears as well. So much passed between them, with just that one look, that single tear they each shed… Love, passion, farewell, bravery, goodness, heroism, knowing that what she was about to do had to be done, she had to do it for all of them; she had to do it for Neverland._

Peter held her and wept for he knew what she was dreaming of, the reality that was coming to them. The horrible fear the crept up inside him that something terrible was going to happen to her.

_Autumn's lips trembled with the tears she was trying to hold in, her being shuddered with every heart-wrenching breath she took. Her lips parted slightly, and she mouthed the words: "Good-bye, Peter."_

_He screamed forth in protest… "NOOO!" _

_Autumn leapt off the plank… Suddenly finding herself shooting upright._

Autumn sat up with a jolt. Breathing in deep breaths of air. Peter wrapped his arms around her. He wouldn't let her see that he was crying, too. He comforted her now that she was awake, but he was comforting himself as well, knowing that she was still alive, in his arms and safe… at least for now. For as long as he could hold her. And as long as he could hold her, he would. He stroked her head, and once again, she fell back into slumber… this time, it would be a peaceful, restful sleep… without dreams.

**_Review, come on... you know this chapter was amazing!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Never is an Awfully Long Time

**_2 Chapters in a row! Chapter 8 is already in progress! ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 7: Never is an Awfully Long Time**

Hours later, when Autumn woke up, it was nearly dusk. The sun had just began to set in the sherbet sky. Per was lying next to her with his arm around her, holding her tightly next to him. She sifted slightly, Peter awoke immediately…

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern, putting his hand gently to her face.

She nodded. There were a few moments of silence before Peter decided to further a conversation;

"Do you remember any of your dreams?" Peter asked carefully, hoping not to upset her by making her think of them.

She nodded again. Autumn was quiet, almost distant. She'd been in a way, traumatized by her nightmares. Peter seeing this and seeing that it would take some help for her to talk about it, he urged her on…

"Can you tell me about it?" he asked soothingly.

Autumn thought about this for a moment. A tear rolled down her soft cheek. This made Peter want to hold her, regretting that he'd even pushed her to think about it, wishing he'd have let her bring it up on her own time. He put his palm to her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Shhhh…" he hushed her sweetly. "I'm sorry, if you don't wanna talk about it right now, we'll wait."

She looked down in remorse for a second.

"No…" Autumn shook her head ever-so-slightly. Peter caressed her face in his hand, she looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows in concerned question at her. She made a face showing some sort of discomfort…

"What? What is it?" Peter asked, consolingly. He rubbed her side reassuring her of his care for her. She looked away, but he guided her face with his hand towards his, till their eyes met again.

"What's happening to me, Peter?" Autumn said in a whisper. Peter felt her fear and confusion, this made Peter feel miserable for her. He took a deep breath, weighing his options in his mind… _was **now** the time to tell her?_ He thought cautiously. If not, then what should be said? He didn't want to compromise his feelings for her, so he didn't know if he should tell her he was falling for her first, then break the big news… or break the big news, then tell her he was falling for her… if he told her he liked her afterward, then it'd be like just telling her that so she'd stay. But if he told her first, it'd seem a little insignificant, and off-topic… almost rushed. He drew a nervous breath, he had to tell her about her dreams… he'd convince her he loved her later… Neverland had to be saved or there wouldn't be a place for them to be.

His first words cam out hoarsely… "Autumn… you're having foresee-dreams." He sighed heavily, having no idea how to put into words the things he had to tell her, the things she needed to know. She looked almost more confused than she had already been. He ran his fingers through her hair. He looked in her eyes; she could see his frustration of not being able to verbalize what he needed to say. Then a thought came to her mind; her dream… she relapsed into a blank-stare trance for a moment….

"_She is the one, she's here, there's nothing you can do to destroy Neverland now that she's here. You can't kill her."_

She came from it moments later, with him staring at her, a worried look on his face… "In my dreams, even before tonight, there was a couple times where Hook wanted to kill me and you said he couldn't because I was _"the one"_."

Peter's eyes grew large… his eye-brows raised in surprise. Autumn was uncertain of his reaction… "What? Is that bad? Peter!"

"No!" Peter jumped on the last words, not wanting her to think negatively of it. "No, it's quiet the opposite, in fact."

"What does it mean?" Autumn asked.

"We need to go to the fairies." Peter stated.

"Do you not know what it means, Peter? Please tell me, Peter. Please" Autumn grabbed his arm, begging him.

Peter looked in her eyes and saw her pleading desperation. His whole countenance dropped and he relaxed, disarmed by her expression. He didn't want her to have to deal with this; he just wanted to take the burden from her before she even knew what it was. It was hard to try to tell her she was Neverland's only hope. He sighed… "Autumn, remember when you asked me what I was talking about with the Fairies, the Mermaids, the Indians?"

"Yeah…" Autumn replied, wondering where he was going with this thought.

"I was telling them about you… telling them you are… the one." Peter paused for only a second. "I know it sounds far-fetched, but please, Autumn, I-" Peter was cut off when Autumn put her hand up to his mouth.

"Can we start at the beginning here? I feel lost, like we're starting a story in the middle of it. Let's we rewind."

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"The beginning… what happened when you left Neverland, what made you want to bring me here."

Peter sighed. "When I'd take a few years out to grow up, Tink had still visited me. And one day she came to me fretting about how Hook had escaped and was in recovery and was plotting the destruction of Neverland. I asked her what I could do and she said she didn't know but would soon return with an answer. A few days later she came to me and told me about Hook's tears; the dreadful poison he had been multiplying." Peter paused for a moment, looking at her.

Autumn was listening intently, hanging on every word he said. So Peter continued… "She told me it would be fatal. She didn't have every detail, but there was enough for her to tell me so that I could begin planning my return to Neverland. She told me that I had to find someone worthy of coming to Neverland, that this person would be "the one". The one who would save Neverland." Peter again paused to make sure she didn't think he was making it up. He looked at her; she was still listening with the utmost intensity.

She crinkled her eyebrows, "Why did you stop? Keep going!"  
"You believe me?" Peter asked in almost disbelief.

"Yes… unless you have reason for me to doubt, like you've told this to a hundred other girls and they didn't believe you…"

Peter's mouth dropped, he looked like she had just socked him in the face. "No, Autumn, this…"

"I know, I was only kidding, Peter." Autumn said with a giggle.

Peter sighed deeply with relief. "Don't do that. I thought you were serious, you really had me scared there for a moment." He paused momentarily to take in the fact that she actually believed him. "So, you really believe me?"

"Peter, we're in _Neverland_," she began with emphasis. "How can I not believe you? You proved your truth by bringing me here; to a place I thought only existed in my dreams, so why would I not believe you in whatever you had to say about it?"

Peter was taken by her words… he loved her more by the second…

"Then my parents decided to move and I saw you, and right away I knew…"

"I'm the one…" Autumn trailed off…

"It was like love at first sight… I knew the second I laid eyes on you. And when I got to know you, I saw your innocence, your child-like curiosity, your imagination and adventure. I saw you had faith; you were strong willed, good and kind, generous and forgiving, you have a good heart and good character and your courageous. I saw that you're selfless and loving."

Autumn blushed, smiling shyly.

"These are all traits worthy of Neverland. That is why I brought you here. I could see you longed for Neverland; I knew you'd dreamt of it before. I knew it was your one wish, the dream you never dreamed of being fulfilled. And the moment I saw you I wanted to grant you your one wish, I wanted to fulfill that dream. I knew the second I saw you that you believed, it was written all over your face whenever you smiled. I could hear it in the way you spoke. The moment I saw you, I fell in love. The more I got to know you, the more I knew you were the one, the more I fell in love with you. All those wonderful traits I listed about you, they weren't the only things I saw…" Peter paused for a moment, with and enticing look for her to question him.

She was thrilled, she was speechless and her eyes glistened with pleasure at the thought of him having feelings for her. She looked at him, as he spoke his last few words about him seeing more in her than what he had already mentioned. It was as if he wanted her to ask him. … "What else did you see, Peter?" Her tone sincerely curious, almost naïve sounding.

Peter swallowed, took a deep breath and continued, "I saw beauty… in your eyes and in your heart. Not only are you beautiful on the out side, but your beautiful on the inside. Your personality is breath-taking." He said; his voice low and soft, enchanting with a soothing texture as it rolled off his tong. His tone full with the honesty of love and affection. He placed his hand on her face, caressing in lovingly.

Autumn found her heart beat had accelerated slightly, her breathing had gotten a bit more heavy and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Before she had a moment to think he was leaning towards her and suddenly she felt his lips pressed against her own. Her heart was now thudding against her rib cage. He pulled away slowly to look at her; his eyes glittered with love; his face had a warm glow as he gazed down at her with such tenderness in his eyes.

"My only fear, Autumn, is that you will think that I only told you I love you so you will stay and help me defeat Hook. And that you will lose your faith and no longer believe. That you won't want to stay here with me. I want you to know that I really do love you and that is not the reason I told you about Hook. I was afraid of falling in love with you because I knew you were the one and I didn't want you to get hurt. Autumn, I don't know if you understand what I'm trying to express here, there's no other way I know how to say it. I---" he was cut off by the sudden feeling of Autumn's lips onto his own.

When she drew back and looked at him, he had that sleepy, sweet look on his face, the look of complete satisfaction in his eyes. She then said in quiet, serious tone; "I know, Peter. I felt a connection with you as well. I believe you, and I am not going any where… because I feel the same way for you."

Peter held her close against him as he looked into her eyes, "Then Autumn, may I ask you something?"

She nodded. Peter urged her to stand up, so she did. He led her to the top entrance and he held her steady on a large branch of the top of the tree home while her hovered behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, which enfolded them in the blanket from her bed. He leaned in close to her, his head on her shoulder and his lips nearly touching her ear…

"You see all of this?" Peter began in a whisper. Autumn nodded. "Will you stay with me Autumn, here in Neverland? Will you leave the outside world behind? Forget the cares of the world and stay with me where we can be free." He forward a little more glanced at her face; it was as though she were in a trance, seeing such a beautiful sight…

All of Neverland, in a peaceful night. The sun was setting behind the horizon; the sky closest to the ground was an orange-sherbet color, mixing with red and pink. Layers above that were purple and blue fading into a darker shade of blue. Most of the sky was now blanketed in black, stars staring to show in places. The water was lapping on the shore, the sound of mermaids talking to each other. You could see the firelight from the Indian camp, and you could hear the slight sound of music coming from the fairy-dance… it was the most magnificent sight in all the world.

"Forget them, Autumn, forget them all. Stay with me, where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again." Peter whispered into her ear.

"Never, is an awfully long time…" Autumn said, without changing her gaze. Suddenly her trance broke, "But it would be wonderful." She said with a smile.

"So you will stay?" Peter asked with anticipation.

Without giving her previous life another moments thought, she whispered into his ear; "I would love to."

Peter smiled a sincerely charming smile and they went back down into the underground home to get peaceful night of sleep… Autumn headed toward her bed, but Peter grabbed her by the arm and swung her into him.

He smiled shaking his head, "Mmm-mm." he hummed in manner that meant 'no'. "I can't let you sleep alone after you've had all those nightmares… I shall protect and comfort you throughout the night."

Autumn smiled. "If you insist."

"I do."

Peter picked Autumn up under her knees and carried her into his bedroom. He laid her down on his huge bed of furs and quilts. He scooted her closer to the wall and wrapped her up in a quilt and laid a fur on top, then lay down next to her. Peter looked at her a stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"Good night," he said and leaded over and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He snuggled close to her and put his arm around her and they fell asleep.


End file.
